Nia's Turn
by Ni-chan1
Summary: Nehelenia Adamant daughter of saffir and michiru adamant gives her views on leaving her best friend lethe and her boyfriend yaaten(lethe's brother).Harmony and Helios are lethe and yaaten's parents she is staying at their house. please r


Nia's Turn Disclaimer: I Do not own sailor moon! I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON but I do own nia. A/N: Nia is Michelle and saffir's daughter this is alternate reality i.e. normal life on nemesis without the war on crystal Tokyo. It doesn't take place in a particular season and harmony is Helios' wife and they have a son Yaaten and a daughter Lethe. Nia's parents are away so she's staying at their house for the time being. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be appreciated and no flames unless you absolutely hate it! Thanks. Enjoy - Ni-chan  
  
It's getting dark now as the sun struggles to keep its placement in the sky, a sky that holds no comfort for me. This bedroom, becomes my bedroom with the existence of my very presence. It is a sanctuary a haven, even though some may see it as loud and unruly. It provides a comfort beyond the greatest belief, a comfort no one could ever take away from me. The comfort is priceless so it cannot be bought or sold, it, this comfort seems heavenly but not heavenly enough to touch the very hands of God himself. That is a sacred privilege of which I or anyone else for that matter could ever be worthy. I realize now that my parents cannot reach me, they seem far away now, not far in miles but far in measures of the heart. In fact they are so many measures away that I could never be able to grasp their embrace. The sound of Sum 41 blaring through the speaker seems to drown out my thoughts. It gives me a high that's created by my own needs to dull over the pain. I walk over to the other side of the room and look at my reflection: skin as pale as the first snow of winter, blood red lips, blue eyes, and slightly raised cheekbones. While some girls would kill to have looks like this others might be tortured be them. I'm not sure where I stand on that. I cry though the reason is unclear, I soon worry whether my tears will smudge my mascara and run over to look at the bottle. I give a sigh of relief as I read that it's waterproof. I guess that $6.50 paid for itself in a way. My eyes wander to the dresser and fixate on the picture of my parents. My mother so beautiful so smart so perfect, my father the same. Pictures are nice but in taking them I have learned that peoples emotions somehow find their way into the camera. I shutter at the thought of this wondering if my parents are truly happy in that picture, but then again it was taken when they were sixteen long before I came in and ruined there lives. I shake my mind freeing that last thought and turn the volume on maximum, hearing loss is the least of my problems. I realize I am sulking, I hate sulking, so I quickly exit the room closing the door gently behind me. I wander around the house it is not mine but I feel like I dominate it. I am ghost just like my father. At night we haunt our house tortured and troubled by the sins of our fathers. I come across the first bedroom and see Harmony and Helios my mom's friends who so graciously let me stay here in peaceful slumber. They look crystalline in a way, far too crystalline to be human. I wished my family looked like that in their sleep, but the problem that plagues us is not that we're not human enough, but that we're a little bit too human. I continue haunting their house as I descend down the hall and come across Yaaten's bedroom. Yaaten is unconsciously calling out my name in his sleep as if he knows I am in the room, I move closer to him and kiss him, he stops calling me name. I run my fingers along the edge of his bed and watch him sleep for awhile. He is one of those people who looks like an angel when he sleeps. I love Yaaten he will be the hardest to leave behind and I know he loves my, but one day he'll come find me and he'll ask me to marry him. That's my dream that he'll marry me someday. Some of my tears fall on his sheet; I leave the room afraid that my sadness will cause him to stir. I come to the last bedroom Lethe's room. Lethe my best friend my sister. We are related you know she's my father's brother's wife's sister's daughter. In other words a very distant cousin. We act like sisters everyone knows that some say we are too close, but that's only people who always have their minds in the gutter. I look at her sleeping and I have to smile. She starts tossing violently in her sleep; she always was plagued by nightmares even at a very young age, just like me. I stroke her hair a little and talk peacefully she stops tossing and relaxes. I leave her room her and Yaaten seem to be the reasons why I can't leave my love for them has been preventing me from getting what I want. Reminds me of a sting song if you love someone set them free, that advice is golden, well to me at least. I wander back into my bedroom that ached for my presence. I see my reflection in the mirror and for some reason it stares back at me with a different expression. I am crying the Nehelenia in the mirror is smiling and laughing. That's the future Nehelenia. The Nehelenia that leaves Tokyo, the Nehelenia with a daughter that looks and acts just like her, the Nehelenia who marries Yaaten, and most importantly she is the Nehelenia who can finally love herself. I smile at the thought of this and realize I am getting permission to leave. In the window I can see the sun set a sign that the struggle is over. I guess someday the sun rising will signal the end of my struggle, but that day won't be today. I'm not worried about what I will do tomorrow, because in my mind tomorrow never comes. 


End file.
